Taking A Ride
by tigerlily0
Summary: Which agent's ride did Neal 'borrow' ? Missing scene for 'Unfinished Business'.


"_Which agent's ride are you about to steal?"  
"Borrow. I'll leave a note and everything."_

_

* * *

_

There was a bounce in the step of the White Collar Unit's latest probationary agent, Tom Blake, as he entered the bullpen area and headed for his desk. They'd just taken down their latest murderer and thief and recovered the samurai bonds (as Neal had said they were called). Tom couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about it. It was so cool! The young Harvard alumnus and recent graduate of the FBI academy in Quantico had never imagined that white collar work would be so exciting. Well, of course he'd already known that Agent Burke was a legend at the bureau, and had heard some highly interesting (and some highly unbelievable) things about their ex-con consultant Caffrey, but this exceeded all his expectations.

And all in his first month with the unit, too!

When he reached his desk, Tom took out the key from his pants pocket and unlocked it. He took off his blue FBI windbreaker and draped it on the back of his chair. Sitting down, he opened the top drawer of his desk to check on the valuables that he'd left there for safekeeping when he'd headed out into the field. But what he saw there made him freeze. Instead of seeing his key ring, with his car keys, home keys, car alarm remote, et cetera, all that was there was a yellow Post-It note. The probie carefully picked it up and read it.

_Agent Blake,  
Thank you so much for the loan of the car. I'm sure Sara will really appreciate not having to shlep all of her belongings home in a taxi. Don't worry, I'll return it in the condition I found it.  
Cheers! NC_

Agent Blake could feel his jaw go slack in disbelief. He had to read it three or four times before its meaning really registered. Neal Caffrey had stolen his car! He was still sitting there staring at the note five minutes later when movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up to see some of the other agents returning from the field. He watched to see if Diana were among them. He'd kind of latched onto her in particular (for advice and such) since she'd been the most recent probie before him. Plus, she was Agent Burke's second in command (or was it third? he never could tell between her and Agent Jones who was above who).

Luckily, she was with them. As she approached his desk, Tom stood up. "Agent Barrigan."

She stopped in front of him. "Agent Blake. Exciting day, huh?" Then Diana must have noticed the strange look on his face, and the weird way he was holding the Post-It, because she looked down at it, frowned, and asked him, "Is something wrong, Tom?"

He silently handed her the note, watching her expression as she read it. He was kind of surprised when she gave a wry smile and shook her head in amusement. "That's Caffrey for you."

"He stole my car, Diana!"

She handed back the note. "Well, yes, technically. Although if he returns it as promised, that's just joyriding, a misdemeanor." She tilted her head and studied him for a moment. "How did he get your keys, anyway?"

Tom gestured at his top desk drawer. "I had them locked in my desk, so I don't know."

This time, Diana actually chuckled out loud. "Blake, I thought you knew by now. There's no lock that Neal Caffrey can't pick, except for his anklet of course."

Tom just stared at her. He couldn't believe she was dismissing this so offhandedly. After a moment, her look softened as she took pity on him. She sat on the edge of his desk, indicating that he should sit as well. He sighed and dropped into his desk chair.

"Look, Tom," she started softly. "You have to understand about Neal. He bends the rules. That's what he does. He'll get away with whatever you let him get away with. I thought you'd learned not to trust him after he sweet-talked you into running the name of his friend's girlfriend. I told you then – never trust anything Neal says without double checking it with me, Agent Burke, or Agent Jones." Tom was about to interrupt to say that this wasn't the same, but Diana held up her hand to stall him. "And never let him anywhere near anything you don't want him to take. As you've seen, locks do nothing to keep him out."

Just then, Agent Blake saw the thief in question coming through the door. He directed Diana's attention to it, and she got up off his desk and turned around to face him. Tom rose as well.

Caffrey stopped in front of them. "Diana. Agent Blake."

Diana addressed him sternly, "Caffrey, I believe you have something that belongs to Agent Blake." She waited expectantly. Tom held his breath.

Neal gave them one of his ingratiating smiles and reached into his pocket and brought out Tom's keys, handing them over with a flourish.

"What's going on here? Neal?" It was Agent Burke, who had apparently come in behind Caffrey, which Tom hadn't noticed since he was so focused in on the man _who stole his car_.

Tom froze, not sure if he should say anything to Agent Burke. He was pissed off at Caffrey, but he didn't want him sent back to prison, especially since he'd gotten his car back.

Luckily, Diana stepped in and told Peter, "Neal stole Blake's car."

Neal quickly corrected, "Borrowed, Peter, borrowed. I brought it back." He gestured at the keys that were still in Tom's hand. "And I left a note –"

But Peter wasn't buying it. He looked like a thundercloud. He grabbed Neal by the arm and barked, "Caffrey. Office. Now."

Tom watched as Agent Burke marched Caffrey into his office and shut the door. Through the glass walls, he and Diana watched as Peter chewed Neal out.

Diana chuckled, "Don't worry, Tom, Peter will put Neal in his place. Don't be surprised if he comes down here right after to offer you a 'heartfelt' apology." She turned towards him, "But next time –"

"I know, I know, don't leave things lying around, even in locked drawers."

Diana smiled and nodded and patted Tom on the arm, then headed off to her own desk. Tom stood and watched Agent Burke and Caffrey for a few minutes, gratified at the way things seemed to be progressing in there. Well, next time he'd know better. Never trust Neal Caffrey.


End file.
